Storytime
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Benji stumbles across something rather interesting that leaves the team horrified, hysterical and possibly scarred for life. Crack-fic.


_Ok, this just randomly came to me, yet again, while I was at work. It's purely for shits and giggles; kind of a 'plot-what-plot?' story. _

_Either way, I hope you like it!_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

The team sat in their hotel room as they enjoyed their week off. They had completed three consecutive missions with only a day to recover between each. They had visited places such as Prague, Venice, St Petersburg; they even wound up in Dubai again, however this time Ethan managed to stay away from the Burj Khalifa. Much to his relief. He may have been able to do insanely dangerous things like that, but that didn't mean he liked them.

Ethan sat on the sofa watching the TV while Jane lay down, her head resting on his lap while she read the new book she had bought from the airport. Brandt walked back from the kitchen providing a new bottle of beer to each of his teammates before returning to his spot on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table as he sank back down into the soft cushions underneath him. Benji sat at the dining table, still able to view the film that was playing however spent most of his time typing away on his laptop.

The group relaxed, watching a film about members of the LAPD's special weapons and tactics team. Brandt would have been enjoying it if it hadn't been for his teammates laughing about how much he resembled the movies notorious villain. He rolled his eyes and counted to five, letting the frustration wash over him as he took another sip of his beer. The room fell silent again until Benji let out a startled noise. It sounded like half a yelp mixed with half a laugh.

"What's wrong now, Benji?" Brandt looked up. "Finally found something you can't hack?"

"Not exactly." The tech didn't move his gaze from the screen as he spoke, staring wide-eyed at the computer. The room was dim thus making the light from the laptop cast an eerie glow over his astonished expression. Curiosity eventually got the better of Brandt and he rose to his feet, crossing the room in as little as four strides. Bending over Benji's back, he looked at the screen and it was then that he let out a similar noise to the tech.

"What?" Ethan enquired this time, lifting Jane's head so he could stand. As her neck dropped backwards, she let out an irritated sigh before sitting up and watching from her spot on the sofa. Ethan approached the two men and gazed down to see what they were looking at. "What the hell is that?" he pointed, rather dramatically as Benji noted, towards the laptop.

"I believe they call it…" Brandt squinted at the words on the top of the screen. "Fan… Fiction…"

"What on earth is fanfiction?" Jane now crossed the room, all too intrigued by her friends' behaviour.

"From what I can tell, it's where people write things." Benji spoke, yet again remaining mesmerised by the screen.

"Hang on a minute." Brandt leant down even further, his face getting a bit too close to Benji's for comfort. "Why does that say my name? And there's yours, Ethan. What is this? Some kind of blog? People writing about our lives?"

Benji scrolled down and read about another 'blog'. "I highly doubt it." When his teammates looked at him, he pointed to the words. "Well, unless I was kidnapped and don't remember… These don't seem to be things that have actually happened."

"So what then? People are making up stories about us? How did you even find this?" Ethan asked as Jane took her turn to look closer. Before Benji could respond, Jane interrupted him.

"_B.A.M.F exclamation mark Jane_? What the hell does that mean?" she asked, turning to Benji who quickly pulled up Google. As the description of the acronym appeared, Brandt read aloud.

"_Bad. Ass. Mother. Fu_-whoa." He backed away from the computer slightly, not missing Jane's slight smirk at this revelation. Benji opened one story and began to read it. As he did, Brandt noted the italics at the top of the screen.

"_Lots of Brandt and Benji whump for your enjoyment_… Benji? What's 'whump'?" back to Google the tech went and revealed the meaning of the word whump. Brandt's eyes widened at this. "So these people not only write stories about us and think that Jane is bad ass…" he paused at the glare from his female co-worker before adding "No offence, Jane, you totally are." Jane smiled as her way of allowing him to continue. "But they also get kicks out of beating the crap out of me and Benji?"

"Seems to be a reoccurring theme on there, Brandt." Ethan pointed to different story 'summaries' as Benji scrolled through, noting the many appearances of the words 'Benji', 'Brandt' and 'whump' in quick succession.

"I don't think I'd call this 'fan' fiction…" the analyst mumbled as Benji continued to scroll. "Whoa, wait, freeze there." He pointed to something in a summary and read aloud again. "_Brandt slash Benji_… what does that even mean?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you…" the confused tech looked up at his friend, both unsure of what to do.

"Well, click on it." Jane burst out, clearly getting more and more interested by the minute. Brandt and Benji rolled their eyes slightly; it was ok for her, she was just a B.A.M.F, as they said. Benji hesitantly clicked on the link and the group leant closer still, Brandt being the one to say what they read.

"_Brandt approached Benji from behind, pulling him into his embrace as he slid his hands down the technician's stomach to_- HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD!" both he and Benji jumped back from the screen, unable to comprehend what they had just read while Ethan and Jane tried so hard not to laugh. It was wrong to laugh at something like that; however their reactions were just priceless.

"That's just… I can't even… why would they…" Benji was literally speechless, an occurrence that was few and far between in their experience, which only made Ethan and Jane want to laugh more.

Jane turned to Ethan. "Seems like you got off scot-free with this."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Brandt's voice wiped away the smiled that had appeared on Ethan's face.

"What?" he leant down and read. "Oh great…" Jane joined his gaze and read the words.

"_Ethan slash Brandt_… oh and look, there's an _Ethan slash Benji_ there too… it certainly looks like the three of you have some fun in these things." She gave a laugh, only to be shot down when all three men looked at her.

"Shut up, Jane." Three voices spoke in unison as she bit her lip. Ethan was the first to remove his gaze from her and he slammed shut the laptop.

"I think story time is over." He stood up and straightened his jacket before making his way to bed; the other agents soon following his actions as they entered their respective rooms and shut the doors behind them.

Ten minuted later, the silence was broken by the slight movement of a door opening. Jane stuck her head out and checked that the coast was clear before tip-toing across to the table. She grabbed the laptop with a smirk before disappearing into her room.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_Well? What didja think? Oh and I'm no slash writer so that little excerpt was just something I came up with on the spot. So yeah._

_Let me know your thoughts :)_

_Much love x_


End file.
